Cruel
by Ganlod
Summary: Porque você tem que ser tão cruel ?


**Cruel**

**And I can see you years from now in a bar,**

_E eu posso vê-lo daqui a alguns anos em um bar,_

**Talking over a football game,**

_Falando sobre um jogo de futebol,_

**With that same big loud opinion but,**

_Com aquela mesma estrondosa opinião mas,_

**Nobody's listening,**

_Ninguém está escutando,_

**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,**

_Cansado e resmungando sobre as mesmas coisas,_

**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.**

_Bêbado e resmungando, dizendo que não sei cantar_

Os fãs estavam ficando loucos. Mesmo nos camarins atrás do palco montado no meio da grande avenida, os gritos podiam ser ouvidos facilmente pela banda e sua produção desesperada. O empresário do Trapnest ia de um lado para o outro fazendo ligações para todos os jornais e revistas que conhecia, tentando diminuir, se é que era possível, a grande noticia que estaria em todos os jornais e que seria capa de revistas durante varias semanas seguintes.

"**Takumi do Trapnest surta em show beneficente e sai do palco enquanto grita com Reira por "errar uma nota fácil como esta""**

Os fãs continuavam gritando, mesmo depois da chegada da policia para tentar dispersar a grande movimentação que havia no local. Dentro do camarim, outra confusão acontecia: Takumi havia se trancado em seu camarim sozinho, e não falava com ninguém, nem com Naoki que gritava pela porta com Takumi, sem obter respostas. Reira estava trancada em seu camarim, porem ninguém parecia interessado em ir ao menos conversar com ela para ver se ela estava bem.

- _Saia dessa porra de camarim e venha aqui e finja que é um homem pelo menos Takumi! – _Gritava Naoki enquanto batia na porta repetidamente.

A confusão do camarim foi abafada quando os seguranças que se encontravam na porta começaram a gritar com alguém. Os seguranças continuavam gritando quando finalmente Shin entrou correndo no camarim, com os seguranças atrás dele.

Shin olhou todos, um por um, até que viu o camarim de Reira no final do pequeno corredor. Mesmo com os seguranças o mandando sair, Shin os ignorou totalmente e dirigiu ao camarim

_- Reira-san, você esta bem? – _Perguntou Shin enquanto batia na porta do camarim esperando que alguém respondesse.

Quando ouviu sua voz, Reira abriu a porta um pouco, permitindo que Shin entrasse no camarim e fechando a porta em seguida novamente.

Reira tinha olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, sua maquiagem estava borrada nos lugares em que as lagrimas ainda escorriam.

- _Reira-san, porque você esta chorando? – _Perguntou Shin enquanto limpava uma lagrima que escorria por seu rosto lentamente

_- Oque... Oque você faz aqui? Pensei que você tinha um show hoje.. – _Sussurrou Reira surpresa

- _Depois de tudo que aconteceu, você ainda se importa comigo? – _Falou Shin com um pequeno sorriso no rosto _– Eu quero saber como você esta... Eu não sou importante._

_ - Claro que é. Pra mim você é, você sabe disso... – _Reira lentamente se afastou de Shin e pegou sua jaqueta que estava jogada sob o sofá e voltou até Shin com um pequeno sorriso no rosto– _Vamos embora.. Se eu ficar aqui mais um pouco, irei voltar a chorar..._

**But all you are is mean,**

_Mas tudo que você é, é cruel_

**All you are is mean.**

_Tudo o que você é, é cruel._

**And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,**

_E um mentiroso, e patético, e sozinho na vida,_

**And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**

_E cruel, e cruel, e cruel, e cruel._

Assim que saíram, o silencio era absoluto.

Takumi havia finalmente saído do camarim também e estava gritando com Naoki quando se calou assim que viu Reira.

_- E ai esta a culpada de tudo! – _Gritou Takumi quebrando o silencio. – _Se você não tivesse faltado aos ensaios e quem sabe ter trabalhado um pouco mais, nada disso teria acontecido!_

Shin pegou na mão de Reira e a puxou em direção a porta, não queria que ela tivesse que aguentar mais nada por essa noite.

- _Ótimo, agora ela simplesmente sai e nos deixa com os problemas. "Claro, foda-se o Trapnest, não preciso deles, eu sei cantar, tenho dinheiro e um garoto de programa pra gastar"! Parabens Reira, você acabou de estragar a única coisa que fazia decentemente, e nem isso faz mais!_

O silencio permanecia, porem Shin lentamente se afastou de Reira e ficou de frente para Takumi, encarando-o.

_- Foda-se oque você pensa sobre mim, foda-se oque você fala sobre mim. Mas não fale que é culpa da Reira você ser um idiota completa. – _Falou Shin ao mesmo tempo que dava o primeiro soco, derrubando Takumi. – _Isso é por fazer Reira chorar seu grande filho da puta!_

Shin deu vários socos em Takumi, até que finalmente alguém o tirou de cinema do astro. Takumi tinha o nariz quebrado e sangrando, assim como sua boca. Shin se livrou do segurança que o afastou de Takumi e foi até Reira, que estava no mesmo lugar em que Shin a havia abandonado para bater em Takumi.

_- Desculpa por isso... Devia ter levado você para o carro primeiro _– Falou Shin sorrindo

_- Na verdade, eu adorei ver isso – _Respondeu Reira – _Obrigado por me defender._

_- Gostou? Você esta ficando tempo demais comigo, Reira-san... – _Sussurrou Shin se aproximando de Reira e beijando-a suavemente._ – Vamos embora daqui..._

**Someday, I'll be living in a big old city**

_Um dia eu vou viver em uma grande e velha cidade_**  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

_E você será simplesmente cruel_**  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

_Um dia eu serei grande o suficiente para você não poder me atingir_**  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

_E você será simplesmente cruel_**  
Why you gotta be so mean?**_  
Por que você tem que ser tão cruel?_


End file.
